


Одной цепью

by thett



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: BDSM, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Shibari, Spanking, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 14:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11785242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thett/pseuds/thett
Summary: витя и юри идут на бал. это необычный бал_____________________стэнд элоун катарсис





	Одной цепью

Виктор Никифоров был медийной личностью. Значение этих слов Юри понял в тот момент, когда по прилете у в Санкт-Петербург его попытался украсть фан-клуб Никифорова с целью получения выкупа.  
\- Вы меня победили, - ласково пожурил их Витя, - кто фотографируется первым?  
Фанаты выстроились в очередь - они у Виктора были очень воспитанные. Юри видел, как толпа Ангелов Юры в погоне за Плисецким затаптывает полицейского. Демоны Вити были расчетливы и хладнокровны.  
\- Пятьдесят человек, - сказал их предводитель.  
\- Тридцать, - лениво зевнул Витя.  
\- Сорок пять и мы не сливаем в твиттер, где вы будете ужинать.  
\- Двадцать и точка, - улыбнулся Витя, - а поужинаем мы дома.  
Таким образом, Юри был освобожден в обмен на двадцать фотографий с обнимашками. Высокая цена - сам Юри столько бы не выдержал.  
\- Ты сделал это ради меня, - хлюпнул носом Юри, когда им удалось скрыться.  
\- Хорошая невеста стоит и тридцати голов скота, - Витя раскинул руки. В тесноте автомобильного салона получилось не очень широко, но Юри не жаловался.  
\- Ты не чувствуешь себя… грязным? - осведомился Юри.  
\- Не чувствую. Они приличные люди, - рассеянно отозвался Витя, - только немного пылкие. Аккуратнее с ребрами, пожалуйста.  
\- Извини, - Юри привычно извинился.  
\- Не надо, - Витя привычно взял лицо Юри в ладони, - ну, здравствуй.  
\- Привет, - выдохнул Юри, закрывая глаза. Он вовремя это сделал: начинавшийся поцелуй прервала вспышка фотоаппарата.  
Виктор Никифоров был медийной личностью и жил в России. Помимо собственного фан-клуба и звонившей с напоминаниями про шерстяные носки матушки, Виктор безраздельно владел вниманием самых разных слоев населения. Борцы за духовные скрепы подстерегали его повсюду, предлагая раскаяться в греховных наклонностях и устремить свои стопы в гостеприимное лоно церкви. Интеллигентные соседи караулили Витю в парадной, чтобы рассказать ему о том, что у него в квартире всю ночь долбила музыка, а потом весь день лаяла собака. Полицейские останавливали Витю, чтобы попросить автограф. Борцы за духовные скрепы подстерегали Витю, чтобы попросить автограф. Соседи автографа не просили - они сами могли предложить автограф живого Берии, и притом за полцены. Матушка звонила Вите и советовала пить свекольный сок, чтобы лучше росли волосы.  
У Вити везде находились знакомые. Знакомые депутаты предлагали Вите баллотироваться. Знакомые олигархи приглашали Витю (и пиздюка своего бери) на дачу париться в баньке. Знакомые поп-звезды звали Витю на вечеринки. Первые полгода Витя посещал их в гордом одиночестве - как и дачные бани, модные рестораны и не связанные с фигурным катанием банкеты. Юри не вылезал за пределы катка и ближайшего “Перекрестка”, по вечерам отсиживаясь в скайпе и жалуясь Пичиту, Мари и Юко на свою тяжелую жизнь. В восемнадцать лет Юри был вынужден впервые покинуть родной дом и переместиться в чужие края, но сравнивать Питер с Детройтом было все равно что пытаться выучить русский в беседе с Плисецким. То есть сложно.  
Оборона пала чудесным летним днем. Виктор готовил штурм, обстоятельно окучивая все сферы их совместной жизни. На льду он был сама поддержка: ни разу за неделю он не отпустил язвительного комментария, терпеливо дожидался окончания тренировок Юри, клюя носом на скамье, а после заботливо растирал ноги. Это настораживало. Еще больше настораживало то, что он начал мыть посуду сам, не дожидаясь прихода домработницы. Под предлогом грядущих пресс-конференций Витя отвел Юри к своему портному и даже позволил самому заплатить за костюм, придравшись только один раз - к цвету.  
\- Почему обязательно синий? - не понял Юри.  
\- Он так подходит к твоим глазам, - Витя затрепетал ресницами, прикрывая волчью яму томным вздохом.  
В субботу он многозначительно вывесил оба костюма - свой и Юри - на дизайнерскую вешалку посреди гостиной и начал прихорашиваться. Судя по тому, что Витя взялся за подготовку в полдень, мероприятие обещало быть важным.  
\- Куда-то идешь? - спросил Юри, отирая бедром косяк. Он использовал выходные по максимуму. Максимум выглядел как тринадцать часов беспрерывного сна. Блаженство.  
\- Мы идем, - сказал Витя, массируя морщинки у глаз кремом с экстрактом пиявки - подарок мамы Юри, по его словам, был спасением для кожи.  
\- Ты кое-что забыл.  
\- Запонки на месте, - проверил Витя, - зажим для галстука, платочек, галстук, новые носки. Чего не хватает?  
\- Моего согласия, - вредно сказал Юри.  
\- Я неделю мыл посуду, - возмутился Витя.  
\- Этого недостаточно.  
\- Я и слова не сказал про твои несуразные квады.  
\- Ты мой тренер, - пожал плечами Юри, - говорить про квады - твоя святая обязанность.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Витя, - сдаюсь. Ты пойдешь со мной на бал?  
Юри почувствовал укол совести. Когда-то он очень сильно напугал Никифорова своими постоянными отказами - и теперь тот пытался получить свое любыми способами, кроме прямой просьбы.  
\- Пойду, - вздохнул Юри и пошел мыть голову.  
Косвенные признаки указывали на то, что вечеринка планируется костюмированная. Перед тем как вылезти из такси, Витя протянул Юри изящную маску с перышками и стразами, явно украденную из театральной мастерской. Сам он надел венецианскую - в стильный ромб.  
\- Второй не было, - вздохнул он, - извини.  
\- Если ты хочешь, чтобы тебя никто не узнал, надень еще шляпу, - посоветовал Юри. Льняные волосы и знаменитая стрижка выдавали его безнадежно.  
\- Если бы я хотел, чтобы никто меня не узнал, я бы надел балаклаву, - смутно отозвался Виктор и галантно открыл перед Юри дверь, - пойдем, нас ждут.  
Шутка с балаклавой стала понятна сразу же, как только Юри переступил порог. Прохладный кондиционированный воздух тронул лицо, уши ласкала тревожно шуршащая музыка, а вокруг - обнаженные как нимфы в Лувре - вились девушки. Их лица скрывали бархатные шапки, а больше ничто. Ничего. Не скрывало.  
\- Dobryi vecher, - поздоровался Витя. Было странно слышать его улыбающийся голос из равнодушно изогнутых губ маски, - provodite nas v lozhu, bud’te tak lyubezhy?  
\- Vazhnye gosti, - захихикали девушки, - vozvraschaites’, my budem zhdat’.  
“9”, “13”, “24”. Они были пронумерованы - нарисованные плотной черной краской цифры располагались под ключицами. Юри тщетно силился поднять взгляд выше. Соски 9 были заклеены изолентой. Юри видел такое не впервые, но в жизни это смотрелось порочнее, чем в порно. 13 носила бюстгальтер, выглядевший как соединение ниток. Ткани между нитками не было, зато были татуировки, укрывавшие грудь мягким кружевом. 24 была одета в сбрую. Приглядевшись, Юри понял, что ошибался - на всех них наличествовало белье, но общий градус сводил недосказанность к нулю.  
\- Не залипай, - поторопил Витя, - насмотришься еще. Мне нужно поздороваться с друзьями.  
Быть проводницей вызвалась 24. Она уверенно вела их по коридорам мимо распахнутых и закрытых дверей. Справа и слева доносились вздохи и стоны. Один раз Юри услышал смех и вгляделся в темноту - только чтобы увидеть, как чье-то обнаженное тело покрывают каллиграфией.  
\- Поверить не могу. Ты привел меня в свингерский клуб, - удрученно заметил Юри.  
\- Ого. Ты знаешь такие слова? - насмешливый голос Виктора не скрывал удивления.  
\- Я был в Германии, - уведомил его Юри.  
\- И как, понравилось?  
\- Очень. Весь вечер под столом просидел.  
\- Я тоже бывал в таком, - кивнул Витя, - в Швейцарии.  
Обычно Юри старался не вникать в подробности его холостяцого прошлого, но сейчас не сумел удержаться.  
\- И как, понравилось?  
\- Крис заплатил за отдельную кабинку и мы ночь напролет обсуждали чемпионат Европы.  
\- Хорошо провели время.  
\- Еще как. Но с тех пор он не прекращает называть меня занудой.  
Центральный зал выглядел почти прилично. Ряды двухместных диванов вдоль стен, стойка диджея, барная стойка - все как в тех немногих клубах, которые Юри под влиянием различных жизненных обстоятельств вынужден был посетить. Никакого подиума для оргий, как в Германии. Обошлось даже без клеток гоу-гоу.  
\- Vam syuda, - 24 указала на скромную лестницу в дальнем углу зала. Лестница вела на балкон; происходящее там было скрыто в темноте.  
\- Spasibo, krasavitsa, - рассеянно поблагодарил Витя и направился прямо наверх. Он был прав - его ждали.  
\- Vityok, - радостно улыбнулся светловолосый мужчина с неприметным лицом. Маски на нем не было, а одет он был в бархатный костюм - конечно же, синий. Юри начинал понимать, в чем дело.  
\- Slavik, - Витя в два шага настиг Славика и заключил в крепкие объятия. Они быстро обменивались непонятными русскими фразами, но потом Виктор указал на Юри, и разговор переключился на английский.  
\- Свингер-клуб? - возмутился Славик, - за кого ты меня принимаешь. Это элитная вечеринка. Эротический абстракционизм. Внетелесный опыт. Лабиринт страсти.  
\- В общем, нам подходит, - радостно заключил Виктор.  
Забыв про маску, Юри попытался закрыть руками лицо. Сколько можно было шутить над его программой, в самом деле.  
\- Выше только звезды, - не прекращал расхваливать свое детище хозяин, - у нас тут все самые центровые парни и девчонки культурной столицы. Вход по пропускам.  
\- Кстати, хотел спросить, - ввернул Виктор, - какой у нас уровень допуска?  
\- Абсолютный, - серьезно ответил Славик, - моим товарищам - все лучшее бесплатно.  
\- Мы вместе учились в кружке актерского мастерства, - пояснил Витя, - и с твоими ценами в баре это бесплатно называется грабежом.  
\- Кто не рискует - тот не пьет. Специально для твоего протеже заказал пару бутылок “Вдовы Клико”, - Славик подмигнул Юри.  
В мире остался хоть кто-нибудь, кто не знал про памятный вечер? Очевидно, нет - но “Вдова Клико” могла существенно сгладить это унижение.  
\- Я в бар, - сказал Юри, - расскажешь потом, что здесь нужно делать.  
\- Расскажу обязательно, - пообещал Витя.  
\- Получать удовольствие, - подмигнул Славик, - и доставлять его. Ха-ха.  
Оставив Витю на попечение Славика, горевшего желанием пообщаться с однокурсником, Юри отступил к бару. Несколькими бокалами спустя он рискнул оторвать взгляд от стойки - и тут же запнулся о целующихся на ближайшем диване девушек. Они выглядели прилично (то есть были одеты), но вытворяли языками что-то совершенно непристойное.  
На танцполе разной степени обнаженности тела качались под синтетическую попсу. Люди в балаклавах были преимущественном голыми и в подавляющем большинстве женщинами. “Интересно, почему так”, - задумался Юри. Наверное, всем приятнее смотреть на голых женщин, чем на голых мужчин. В целом Юри разделял это убеждение - но не когда речь шла о Викторе.  
Постепенно он выявил систему. Девушки в балаклавах были главным фетишем вечеринки. Каждая из них носила на себе номер. Некоторые были расписаны красками, некоторых обвивали веревки. Они делали все, о чем их просили одетые люди: танцевали, обливались шампанским и слизывали его друг с друга. Некоторые одетые люди носили маски, некоторые держали лица открытыми. Те, чьи лица были открытыми, не участвовали в играх с моделями. Они ютились на диванчиках, пили вино и коктейли и развлекали друг друга беседой. Несомненно, это и было уделом Юри в юдоли порока - но все сидячие места были заняты, и Юри, подкрепив свою решимость еще парой бокалов, собрался в странствие по лабиринту страсти.  
Его путь был заблокирован парочкой, завалившейся рядом на барную стойку. Обмотанная мишурой модель держала во рту дольку лайма, бармен спешно наполнял рюмку текилой. Гостья в строгой белой рубашке уже стояла на коленях. Она провела языком дорожку от пупка модели до ямки между грудями, куда бармен установил рюмку, обхватила рюмку губами, выпила до дна и забрала дольку лайма изо рта модели.  
\- Ах вот ты где, - сказал Витя, - везде тебя ищу.  
\- Я все это время был здесь, - поежился Юри. У него было ощущение, что это с его живота сейчас слизывали соль.  
\- Хочешь так же? - предложил Витя, обратив внимание на девушек.  
\- Не хочу, - реакция Юри была молниеносной.  
\- Я запомню, - Витя усмехнулся. Он правильно истрактовал отказ Юри - как, в общем-то, и всегда.  
\- Славик напомнил мне одну вещь, - сказал Витя, - давай отойдем.  
Они устроились в занавешенной темной тканью нише окна - удивительно, что здесь никто не обжимался. Мимо стайкой пробежали девицы, удиравшие от человека с плеткой.  
\- Мы с тобой здесь вместе, - в голосе было что-то похожее на неловкость, - а для этого существуют определенные правила.  
\- Кто-то должен раздеться и пойти на танцпол? - предположил Юри. Учитывая его темное прошлое, это было бы неудивительно.  
\- Что ты. Для этого есть модели. То есть если хочешь, ты можешь раздеться, я не против, - Витя сбивался с мысли.  
\- Пока не хочу. Что мы должны сделать?  
\- Мы связаны, - преданно заглядывая ему в глаза, сообщил Витя, - и должны графически обозначить эту связь. В общем, вот.  
Юри опустил взгляд. На ладони Виктора лежала длинная и тонкая серебряная цепь, кончавшаяся петлей. Другой конец уходил под манжету рубашки и обвивал запястье.  
\- Колец недостаточно? - уточнил Юри, сглатывая ком в горле.  
\- Здесь - нет, - сказал Витя. Юри был уверен, что под маской его щеки алее маков, - если хочешь, уйдем.  
\- Пока не хочу, - повторил Юри.  
“Я еще не все шампанское здесь выпил”. “Я еще не видел вживую горячего лесбийского порно”. “Я еще не обсудил с каллиграфом технику боди-арта”. “Я еще ни разу не был с тобой в ночном клубе”. “Я еще ни разу не отсасывал никому в клубном туалете”.  
Здесь следовало остановиться. Юри молча просунул руку в петлю цепочки. Намотал на кулак, дернул на себя - легко, для пробы. Он сделал это почти инстинктивно.  
Витя ахнул.  
\- Это работает и в обратную сторону, - сказал он тихо. Из-под маски его голос слышался почти угрожающе.  
\- Извини, - Юри вовсе не хотел причинять ему боль.  
\- Больше так не делай, - Витя выдержал долгую паузу, - если не хочешь столкнуться с последствиями.  
Он это серьезно? Конечно, Юри хотел. Но вряд ли здесь и точно не прямо сейчас.  
\- Прости, - сказал Юри, взял его ладонь обеими руками и поцеловал - это было привычнее и проще, чем долгий обмен словами.  
\- Не за что, - Витя скользнул пальцами по щеке и отодвинул занавеску, - пойдем. Здесь столько всего интересного.  
Интересное, как уже успел заметить Юри, состояло в основном из голых женщин. В таком количестве Юри не видел их даже в детстве, когда подглядывал через дырку в заборе за женской половиной онсена. В первой комнате девушки танцевали за прозрачной завесой из промышленной пленки. Во второй модель совершенных форм обливала себя молоком из большого стеклянного кувшина, стоя в пластиковом бассейне. В третьей бородатый художник в маске разрисовывал голых девиц аляповатыми дикими узорами. В четвертой, что было несколько неожиданно, без передышки работал тату-мастер, набивавший каждому желающему картинки с - кто бы мог подумать! - голыми женщинами.  
Публика неторопливо текла вперед. Все это выглядело вполне прилично и даже скучно - как любой великосветский прием в любом европейском фильме, которых Юри посмотрел достаточное количество, чтобы составить представление. Выглядело бы, если бы не обилие обнаженных тел и насыщенно-эротической атмосферы. Кто-то из гостей имел при себе стеки, которыми норовил погладить приглянувшуюся модель. Полумрак и маски отделяли бархатный мирок от внешнего мира; здесь царили другие законы, работали другие “можно” и “нельзя”. Здесь можно было трогать незнакомых людей, наблюдать за тем, как они занимаются петтингом разной степени тяжести, и принимать участие в процессе.  
Даже алкоголь действовал по-другому, не лишая Юри остроты восприятия, но притупляя критическое мышление. К тому моменту, когда они достигли второго танцпола, Юри достиг относительной нирваны, и потому без возражений позволил увлечь себя в танец. В углу зала, в арке, расположился квартет: скрипка, виолончель, барабанная установка и бас. Двигаться под оригинальную интерпретацию классических тем оказалось легко и приятно, а танцевать в паре с Никифоровым Юри умел еще до того, как этого самого Никифорова встретил. Вел по обыкновению Юри; Виктор с его талантом был равно хорош в обеих ролях, но, будучи ведомым, он раскрывал те стороны себя, которые в жизни прятал за апломбом и язвительностью. Юри никогда не упускал возможности посмотреть на это - и не будет ложью сказать, что от техничной податливости он терял голову на счет “раз”.  
К титулу звезды танцпола Юри привык давно. Он не привык к тому, что его танец может быть воспринят как приглашение. Даже в состоянии нестояния Юри сам выбирал партнеров, и было дико обнаружить участие в их с Виктором парной постановке дополнительной девушки. И прилагавшегося к девушке мужчины в маске кролика. И шедшей комплектом к мужчине второй девушки. Стоило Вите уйти в разворот, как девушка попыталась повиснуть у Юри на шее, а мужчина принялся целовать вторую, нескромно прислонив ее к плечу Юри. Это походило на начало оргии. Юри точно помнил видео, которое начиналось точно так же. Возможно, там даже фигурировала та же маска.  
От падения в пучины греха Юри спас болезненный рывок за запястье. Отдалившийся на максимальную длину Виктор не прекращал вращаться, уверенный в том, что Юри последует за ним. Впервые за вечер Юри был рад нелепой цепочке: она позволила ему без извинений и объяснений покинуть гостеприимные объятия тройничка, который уже начинал переходить к оральным ласкам, доставляя неудобства всем находившимся на танцполе.  
\- Дальше? - предложил Витя слегка запыхавшимся голосом. Юри с досадой покосился на маску. Это был тот самый момент, когда ему захотелось целоваться, но вокруг бродили хищные фотографы, а Витя был медийной личностью.  
\- Дальше, - согласился Юри и в качестве компромисса плотно обвил рукой его талию.  
Так, в обнимку, они и проделали оставшийся путь. Несмотря на досадный инцидент, Юри чувствовал приятное волнение. Танец разогнал кровь, поселил смех в груди и мечтательную слабость в мышцах. Люди вокруг - и одетые, и голые - начали казаться Юри давно и хорошо знакомыми. Их словно объединяла общая тайна; они были членами элитного клуба, а Юри никогда не состоял в таких клубах. Если не вспоминать про шахматный кружок старшей школы и тусовку избранных представителей мужского фигурного катания, конечно. Юри все равно не считал себя ее частью.  
Тело отмерзло и без промедления реагировало на внешние стимулы, не затрудняя Юри обдумыванием своих поступков - и стоило взгляду зафиксировать нечто примечательное, как ноги послушно остановились. Рядом притормозил Никифоров, замолчав на полуслове. Юри обнаружил, что Виктор что-то ему рассказывал, - про то, как они с Яковом ходили в лес по грибы, - и что самое удивительное, Юри ему отвечал. Не иначе как на автопилоте, потому что сознание Юри рассыпалось мерцающей пыльцой.  
“Внетелесный опыт”, - догадался Юри.  
\- Не знал, что ты таким интересуешься, - сказал Витя голосом, обещавшим Юри множество неприятностей. Возможно, даже в ближайшем будущем.  
\- Я не, - начал Юри, но тут же захлопнул рот. Собственная реакция на происходящее недвусмысленно намекала ему на то, что он да. Очень да.  
Был ли это особый свет - теплый, концентрированный, направленный прямо на происходящее? Была ли это толпа наблюдателей, каждый из которых дышал тише, чтобы не перебивать звук шлепков? Или рука игрока, двигавшаяся с той привычной легкостью, для достижения которой требуется сто тысяч повторений; или стоны модели, опирающейся на старый рояль и представлявшей вниманию публики изукрашенную плеткой задницу?  
\- S tebya dostatochno, - сообщил игрок. “Тебе хватит”, - шепнул на ухо Витя. Модель выпрямилась, сделала неровный шаг. Ноги ее подводили; от стены отделился человек и увлек ее на кушетку, уложил головой к себе на плечо. Девушка прятала лицо, но сотрясавшая тело дрожь была красноречивее любых слов.  
\- Sleduyuschaya, - игрок взмахнул рукой, приглашая новую модель к станку, - kto-nibud’ hochet poprobovat’?  
Витя не стал переводить, но все было понятно и так. Ведущий обводил взглядом собравшихся зрителей, ища кандидата себе на смену. Юри безотчетно шагнул назад; Виктор подался вперед. В замедленной съемке Юри наблюдал за тем, как он ступает в круг света. Как затянутый в черную кожу (банальнее некуда) мастер передает ему орудие и рассказывает правила обращения. Цепочка натянулась, вынуждая Юри приблизиться на тревожно близкое расстояние. Юри закрыл глаза. Уши обжег звук первого удара. Мастер что-то сказал. Витя что-то ответил. Второй удар. Третий. Еще немного разговоров. Четвертый. Модель тихо вскрикнула, и Юри открыл глаза.  
Если до этого момента он не знал, чего ему хочется больше, - оказаться на месте мастера или на месте модели, - то теперь он знал точно. Это знание не облегчало жизнь. Виктор в подогнанном по фигуре костюме и венецианской маске смотрелся воплощением власти. Его смешливость была надежно скрыта под невозмутимым холодным лицом маски. От мягкости не осталось и следа. Виктор быстро учился - на его стороне были годы спортивной практики и самообладание, граничащее с самопожертвованием. Модель лежала на крышке рояля, дергаясь после каждого шлепка, пытаясь уйти от неминуемого повторения. Юри чувствовал удары на себе. Юри чувствовал, как стоны оседают в животе. Удары следовали через равные промежутки - стоило ему хоть немного остыть, погрузиться в прохладную паузу, как следовал новый шлепок. Новый стон. Розовая кожа ягодиц. Черно-белые ромбы. Откровенно расставленные ноги. Согнутая в локте рука, крепко сжимающая рукоять плети.  
Зажмуриться не помогло: звуки обрели лишь большую силу. Гортанные вздохи модели падали сразу в пах, заставляя мошонку поджиматься, наполняя рот слюной. Звук соприкосновения кожи с кожей мешал дышать. Кружилась голова. Под веками отпечатались красные полосы. Как скоро ты захочешь раздеться и сменить модель собой? Сколько еще бокалов тебе для этого потребуется? Ты боишься, что тебе не понравится - или того что понравится?  
Юри не хотел отвечать на эти вопросы. Он знал, что поступает невежливо и нарушает чью-то задумку, но сейчас ему было не очень важно, что подумают о нем окружающие. Что подумает о нем Виктор. Юри взмахнул рукой, наматывая цепочку на руку, - привычным жестом, как поводок, - и развернулся к выходу. Никифоров догнал его двумя шагами, крепко сжал обмотанную цепочкой ладонь. Сплел пальцы.  
Найти уединенное место в лабиринте страсти оказалось почти невозможно. Здесь было полным-полно темных эркеров, укромных кушеток и занавесок - но все они были открыты чужому любопытству. Юри с надеждой сунулся в маленькую черную комнату, казавшуюся идеально пустой, но через секунду темноту разрезала картинка проектора. Проектор крутил любительское порно. Юри был готов расплакаться от бессилия и неудовлетворенного желания, когда Виктор дернул его в противоположную сторону и втащил в крошечный туалет. Чудесным образом там было не только чисто, но и пусто.  
Не тратя времени на слова и прочие ненужные вещи, Юри расстегнул пиджак Никифорова и его ремень, расстегнул пуговицу на брюках и молнию - и опустился на колени. Стянул брюки вместе с бельем. Они съехали по ногам и упали на пол; Витя облокотился на стену и закрыл глаза. Юри задрал маску с перышками на макушку, лизнул ладонь и направил член в рот. На одну короткую секунду он почувствовал себя законченным. Потом вернулась жажда.  
Он сосал быстро и неопрятно, помогая себе рукой. В туалете была отличная акустика - звуки, которые издавал его рот, отражались от стен и приумножались, возводя происходящее в ранг чего-то мистического. Никифоров повернул голову, прижался к зеркалу черно-белой щекой. Одной рукой он стискивал галстук, второй задирал рубашку, чтобы Юри ничего не мешало. Юри оценил его заботу, с нахлестом скользя языком по головке. В ушах, перекрывая все, звенело эхо ударов. Никогда не знаешь, какие абсурдные вещи могут лишить тебя рассудка. Юри прожил двадцать четыре года, не интересуясь спанкингом. Это были хорошие годы.  
Начало новой эры ознаменовал каменно-твердый член Никифорова, который Юри ласкал со всем доступным ему умением и арсеналом знаний. Его не волновало, понравилось ли Вите держать в руках плетку. Он больше не задавался вопросом, понравилось ли бы ему, если бы Витя применил плетку к нему. Единственное, что сейчас имело значение - Никифоров должен был кончить. И как можно скорее. И желательно в рот Юри, чтобы хоть как-то унять мучившую его жажду.  
Витя держался похвально долго для человека, весь вечер пропитывающегося ощущением вседозволенности. Он громко тепло дышал, дрожал всем телом, измял рубашку до состояния тряпки. Юри впился ногтями в сочную плоть ягодиц, забирая до горла, разве что не позволяя трахать себя в рот. Витя застонал в голос - и тут дверь попыталась открыться.  
Юри не помнил, чтобы кто-то ее запирал. Юри не помнил, чтобы кто-то ее не запирал. Факт оставался фактом - дверь пребольно саданула его по голени, и девичий голос защебетал что-то на русском. Очевидно, призывая подруг. Или спрашивая разрешения присоединиться. Юри посмотрел наверх. Глаза Виктора было плохо видно, но его взгляд был определенно направлен на дверь. Никифоров сквозь зубы прошипел что-то похожее на отказ - а потом, не отрывая взгляда от дверного проема, прижал голову Юри к себе. И кончил.  
Несмотря на то, что Юри добивался именно этого результата, результат оказался неожиданным и даже шокирующим. Юри не успел его осмыслить. Виктор перегнулся через него и захлопнул дверь - а потом сдернул маску и притянул Юри наверх, горячо вворачиваясь языком в рот, слизывая свой вкус. Все произошло слишком быстро. Здесь определенно крылся какой-то подвох, но в данный момент Юри был слишком занят, чтобы его отыскать.  
\- Я тоже хочу, - загнанно сообщил Витя, втискивая ладонь под резинку трусов - туда, где она была нужнее всего.  
\- Ты тоже, - согласился Юри, - но дома.  
\- Ну хотя бы….  
\- Дома, - повторил Юри, вытаскивая его руку из своих брюк.  
Несмотря на ломавшее кости возбуждение, - или благодаря ему, - в голове стремительно светлело, напоминая о том, что у Юри оставались какие-то принципы. Где-то. Когда-то.  
\- Вечер субботы, - во взгляде Вити была такая боль, что Юри чуть не отбросило, - мы будем ждать такси два часа.  
\- Скажи, что ты Никифоров. За десять минут подадут, - Юри напился из-под крана, промокнул рот и поправил галстук, - и маску не забудь надеть.  
\- Зараза, - восхищенно выругался Виктор. Он знал, что Юри был прав - и Юри оказался прав.  
Дома он вынул Юри из костюма и сделал все, что хотел. Все, чего хотел Юри. Визуальные образы толкались под веки, сплавлялись в фантасмагорических чудовищ - голых, стонущих, рычащих. Витя толкался в Юри, затирая память о чужих телах и душном ощущении коллективного эроса. Упираясь лбом в его лоб, обирая ладонями его тело, Юри с радостью забыл обо всех прочих. Он не хотел стать молодой женщиной, которую обливают молоком. Он не хотел стать человеком, поливающим молоком юные тела. Юри был доволен и сыт тем, что его окружало: внутри, снаружи, сверху, вокруг. Витя двигался тесно, протяжно; стискивал в кольце пальцев основание члена, позволяя сполна насладиться происходящим, выпить себя до дна. Юри пил и хмелел, и ничего лучшего быть не могло.  
\- Ну что ты думаешь? - спросил Витя, лениво потягивая чай.  
\- Если бы ты предупредил меня заранее, я бы надел свой любимый пиджак, - сказал Юри. Он чувствовал себя опустошенным и цельным.  
\- Тот, с прозрачной спиной?  
\- Он отлично бы вписался в атмосферу.  
\- Я боюсь, что он потерялся, - сказал Витя и невинно посмотрел Юри в глаза.  
\- Мне будет его не хватать, - расстроился Юри. Огорчения хватило ненадолго - он слишком устал, чтобы по-настоящему сердиться на Витю и его чувство прекрасного.  
\- Хочешь сходить еще раз? Сошьем тебе что-нибудь новое. С прозрачной спиной.  
\- Не думаю, что в скором времени захочу повторить этот опыт, - Юри зевнул, - и не вздумай привести туда Юру.  
\- Боюсь, что Юру больше интересует коллекционирование медалей, чем приватные вечеринки, - вздохнул Витя, - но даже если бы он хотел, там двадцать один плюс.  
\- Двадцать один плюс, - Юри был впечатлен, - из того, что мы видели - максимум восемнадцать.  
\- Так мы не все видели, - Витя отвел взгляд, - и на главное шоу не остались.  
\- Не уверен, что хочу об этом знать, - Юри поежился.  
\- Тебя это тревожит? Хочешь поговорить об этом?  
Возможно. Но точно не сейчас.  
\- В другой раз, - сказал Юри, допивая чай, - а сейчас мы идем спать.  
\- Слушаюсь, - сказал Витя, ополаскивая чашки. С его голосом что-то было не так, и им определенно стоило поговорить об этом - как-нибудь потом.

***  
Потом начался сезон, и в следующие несколько месяцев Юри было не до разговоров о сексе - Юри с трудом находил время, чтобы им заниматься. Тренер Никифоров объединил усилия с тренером Фельцманом, а тренер Фельцман оказался еще строже своего прославленного ученика. Он подходил к работе серьезно. Дошло до того, что Юри пришлось сбегать к балетному станку, чтобы ненадолго от них отделаться. Барановская была жестокой учительницей. Но она хотя бы была одна.  
Нельзя сказать, что прогулка по лабиринту страсти не оставила о себе никаких воспоминаний. Периодически Юри сталкивался с ее последствиями: ему полюбился вкус “Вдовы Клико”, а синий цвет начал вызывать настороженность, что было не очень удобно, потому что это был его любимый цвет. Встречая красивую девушку, Юри поневоле задумывался о том, не виделись ли они раньше и не была ли она в тот момент одета в белье и балаклаву. Натыкаясь на кроличьи маски, Юри вздрагивал, а видя венецианские, прикидывал, не купить ли одну в подарок Никифорову.  
Никифоров молчал. Это было спокойное, ненапряженное молчание - Юри знал, что он ничего не скрывает, потому что скрывать свои желания Виктор не умел. Или не хотел. Он был полностью поглощен восстановлением формы и отработкой программ: если с Юри тренер Фельцман хоть как-то сдерживал себя, то с Виктором являл всю созидательную мощь.  
По-настоящему Юри вспомнил о летней ночи единственный раз - когда проводил ревизию костюмов. Был октябрь, уже прошло распределение, а вслед за каждым этапом косяками шли официальные мероприятия. Легкая двойка ютилась в дальнем углу гардероба. Юри снял ее с вешалки, чтобы отнести в химчистку, и, проверяя карманы, наткнулся на серебряную цепь.  
Он не ожидал волны смятения. Не ждал того, что у него перехватит дыхание. Будни Юри не отличались разнообразием - и до того, и после. Бархатный вечер в клубе стоял на графике выколотой точкой; он отличался от повседневного опыта Юри как Питер от Детройта. С ним могли сравниться считанные эпизоды романтической жизни Юри, но даже происшествию в “Сапсане” было до него далеко. В первые секунды Юри чувствовал столь сильный стыд, что испугался за свои сосуды. Кровь прилила к голове, к ушам и щекам; потом отхлынула, прошлась ледяной щекоткой по животу.  
Ощущений было чересчур много. К горлу подступала тошнота. Юри ретировался на кухню, налил себе кофе и положил цепочку на стойку перед собой. Когда вторая кружка подошла к концу, шум в ушах немного утих, давление пришло в норму, и Юри смог все обдумать.  
Картинки и слепки чувств лежали на дне его черепной коробки несколько недель. Ничто не мешало Юри убрать их обратно и ни о чем не волноваться. Юри достиг совершенства в том, чтобы задвигать беспокоящие его вещи в дальний угол сознания и никогда о них не вспоминать. Подумать только, однажды он чуть не задвинул таким образом Никифорова.  
Большая часть пережитого в клубе заслуживала быть забытой напрочь. Но было что-то еще; что-то, от чего в животе и в паху теплело, а дребезжащие нервы успокаивались. Это что-то заставляло Юри думать, что игра стоила свеч. Ничто не мешало Юри сделать вид, что элитная вечеринка эротического абстракционизма была ошибкой юности, посмеялись и баиньки - но было два момента, которые Юри не хотел забывать.  
Первое значимое событие имело форму сбруи, в которую была одета модель 24, встретившая их с Виктором на пороге клуба. Белье телесного цвета старательно делало вид, что его не существует. Наверное, такой и была первоначальная задумка: обнаженная кожа и черные ремешки, ритмичным узором охватывающие тело. Любопытства ради Юри погуглил сбруи и выяснил, что ничего даже приблизительно похожего на увиденное им в клубе в масс-маркете не продается. Заказывать у частного мастера принадлежности для удовлетворения своих фантазий Юри не мог и помыслить. С легким сердцем он закрыл вкладки - и тогда вспомнил о древнем искусстве шибари.  
От горла до крестца прошла холодная дрожь. Это был не страх - или не только страх; это было не предвкушение - или не только оно. В последний раз Юри ощущал это в Сочи, между восьмым и десятым бокалом. Призрачные лезвия ножей, по которым ходила принявшая человечью форму русалка. Это было чувство неизбежности: желаемое вселяло ужас, но его хотелось слишком сильно, чтобы отступиться.  
Второй опыт был ключевым. Еще там и тогда, глядя на то, как Виктор сноровисто учится наносить шлепки, Юри знал, что когда-нибудь это с ним случится. Вопрос заключался лишь в том, вместе с первым пунктом или раздельно. Но не стоило забывать о том, что Юри был максималистом и желал получать все и сразу. Или все или ничего. “В финале, - загадал Юри, - если возьму золото”.  
Он не мог сказать, что на что-то рассчитывал. Если на то пошло, Юри никогда ни на что не рассчитывал - он просто делал все, что было в его силах. Юри крутил сальхов, сажал квады и гуглил способы вязки. И самообвязки. На каникулах, улучив момент, Юри зашел в определенного рода магазин и вышел оттуда с двумя увесистыми свертками. Веревки были черными и тяжелыми, как хищные змеи. Их длины должно было хватить на все, что он успел выучить (не считая квадов, конечно).  
В назначенный день и час Юри вытолкнул Виктора из номера на банкет и достал из чемодана веревку. Раньше ему приходилось практиковаться на нейлоновом канатике, тайком приобретенном в строительном магазине. Покупая его, Юри также положил в корзину два баллончика с краской, шпатель и набор вешалок, чтобы не вызывать подозрений у кассира. Вешалки никогда не были лишними, шпатель пригодился для чистки варочной панели, которую Никифоров регулярно заливал овсянкой, а баллоны с неизвестной целью уволок Юра Плисецкий. Позже Витя по секрету рассказал, что Плисецкий пробует силы в герилья-арте.  
Нейлон был гладким и послушным; Юри мог провести в обвязке хоть целый час, не чувствуя ее на своем теле. Веревка для шибари была коварнее. Сделанная из пеньки, она натирала не в пример сильнее нейлона. “Нужно поменьше двигаться”, - решил Юри. Он успешно завершил этюд и критически посмотрел на себя в зеркало. Все линии были симметричными, натяжение - равномерным. Оценивая исполнение с технической точки зрения, Юри был собой доволен. Оценивать что-либо еще Юри опасался и предпочел оставить эту честь Никифорову.  
Сложности начались, как только Юри стал одеваться. Сама идея шибари не предполагала белья, что приносило некоторые неудобства. Любое действие, которое совершал Юри, натягивало веревку, а веревка впивалась в кожу. Закончив туалет, Юри обнаружил, что опаздывает, и спешно покинул отель.  
И в кошмарном сне он не мог представить, что спуск на лифте, перемещение от лифта до холла и короткая поездка на такси могут принести такой дискомфорт. Дискомфорт приносило все: Юри двигался, веревка терла, эффект был достигнут. В первые минуты это было обременительно. Потом Юри подумал о том, что бондаж может кто-то заметить, и к коктейлю прибавился огненный стыд. А потом Юри вошел в зал, и все закричали “ура!”, чокаясь бокалами с шампанским и пуншем. Юри стоял у дверей как под софитом; он был один, на нем не было белья, а под костюмом его торс обвивала хищная змея.  
\- Поздравляю! - сказал Витя, подлетая к нему и звонко целуя в щеку.  
\- Спасибо, - сдавленно сказал Юри.  
\- Ты кое-что забыл, - сказал Витя, окидывая Юри ласкающим взглядом.  
“Да, - подумал Юри, - трусы и здравомыслие”.  
\- Но я обо всем позаботился.  
Витя порылся в кармане и достал медаль. Он был прав: занятый своими черными планами, Юри о ней и не вспомнил. Виктор набросил ленту на шею и загадочно улыбнулся; его глаза были большими и яркими, как подожженная рюмка с абсентом.  
\- Я сдержу обещание, - сказал Витя низким шепотом, - после.  
Год назад его обещание казалось Юри самой непристойной вещью на свете. Кругозор Юри с того момента существенно расширился. Дожить до благословенного “после” было трудной задачей: сесть в уголке и не двигаться оказалось невозможно. Каждый присутствующий считал своей непреложной обязанностью подойти к Юри, чокнуться бокалами и обменяться хоть парой слов - поэтому часом спустя Юри не только устал от разговоров, но и был пьян, что ухудшало положение. Пенька липла к взмокшей коже и проявила себя в полной мере: она стягивала грудь и талию, мешая дышать, и назойливо терла промежность. Странно; когда Юри обвязывался, положение веревки казалось удобным. Сейчас она мучительно обвивала основание члена и мошонку, заставляя его краснеть после каждого сделанного шага.  
\- Что с тобой такое? - удивился Витя, кружа Юри по залу в их традиционном танце. Юри едва переставлял ноги. Полувставший член утыкался в бедро Виктора. Какие у него вообще могли быть вопросы.  
\- У меня есть для тебя сюрприз, - выдавил Юри.  
\- У меня тоже, - подмигнул ему Витя, - но будет неприлично уйти так рано. Потерпи.  
Юри не помнил, как ему удалось дожить до конца празднества. Истощенный возбуждением, он мечтал только о том, чтобы поскорее раздеться. О прикосновении рук к изнывающей коже. Виктор пребывал в счастливом неведении, он щебетал бестолковые глупости, перелетая от одной группы гостей к другой и увлекая за собой Юри. Разговоры следовали за танцами, танцы за разговорами; с каждой минутой радостное событие все больше напоминало пытку, пока в ходе очередного вальса Виктор не нащупал на талии Юри веревку.  
Надо отдать ему честь, Витя понял все сразу и без объяснений. Юри видел, как изумленно распахиваются глаза. Как они сужаются, делая взгляд плотоядно-опасным. Рука тесно прижалась к спине Юри, проехалась до лопаток, где находилось перекрестье.  
\- Ты, - недоверчиво сказал Витя, - как долго?  
\- С самого начала, - ответил Юри.  
\- И как оно? - в голосе пробивался горячий интерес.  
\- Посмотри и узнаешь, - выдохнул Юри.  
Любопытство Виктора было трудно недооценить. Пять минут спустя был произнесен последний тост; десять минут - и они сидели в такси. Рука Виктора грела предплечье, не делая никаких поползновений к обычным непристойностям, хотя в этот момент Юри был бы им только рад. Пятнадцать минут, четвертый этаж; Виктор вставил в замок ключ-карту, Юри скинул с плеч пиджак и потянулся к галстуку.  
\- Подожди, - сказал Витя, - медленнее.  
Он прошел мимо Юри в номер, налил себе минеральной воды и уселся в кресло. Ясный взгляд заволокло тучами. Юри глубоко вдохнул и потянул вниз узел галстука - медленно, как и было сказано.  
К этому моменту его возбуждал даже процесс вдыхания и выдыхания кислорода, не говоря о каких-то телодвижениях. Избавление было близко. Юри раздевался, зацепившись взглядом за цветочный узор на обоях. Смотреть Никифорову в лицо он не мог, но все равно замечал краем глаза, как медленно опускается по шее румянец, как Виктор закусывает губу (минус рубашка), как он наклоняется вперед (ширинка брюк). Брюки упали на пол; Юри перешагнул через них, вытягиваясь в струнку и неловко переступая с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ты представить себе не можешь, как долго я хотел это увидеть, - отмер Витя.  
\- Не так долго, как я, - ответил Юри.  
Прикосновение прохладных рук к бедрам было сродни глотку воды в пустыне. Виктор потянул Юри к себе, наклонился, поцеловал головку. Юри был готов к этому и укусил себя за ладонь, чтобы не вскрикнуть.  
\- Нет, - сказал Юри. Он не для того терпел весь вечер, чтобы кончить от пары умелых движений.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - спросил Витя.  
Юри знал, чего хотел, но не мог заставить себя выговорить эти слова. Он молча достал из чемодана веревку и протянул ее Виктору. Виктор помедлил, не отрывая застывшего взгляда от сложенных вместе запястий.  
\- Я не умею, - признался он.  
\- Просто свяжи, - сказал Юри, - оберни несколько раз, пропусти между рук и завяжи узел. Вот так.  
Витя встал. Обошел Юри по кругу, оценивая вязку. Подергал за веревку на спине; сунул под нее пальцы и повел к животу, где две нити сходились в одну.  
\- Не больно? - спросил Витя, легко гладя внутреннюю сторону бедра.  
\- Не больно, - сказал Юри, проверяя на прочность узел на запястьях, - приятно.  
\- Ты ходил в этом весь вечер.  
\- Я в этом танцевал.  
Витя закрыл и открыл глаза. Юри чувствовал, как дрожат его пальцы.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал? - повторил он. Юри никогда не слышал, чтобы его голос был таким низким.  
\- Погладь меня, - сказал Юри.  
Он упал на середину кровати лицом вниз, вытянул вперед связанные руки. Витя сел рядом на край. Конечно, его внимание притягивали веревки: он невесомо обводил кончиками пальцев поделенную на ромбы и квадраты кожу. Он начал сверху, от шеи, где веревка делала петлю, и неторопливо добрался до поясницы. Проследил последний виток, уходивший между ягодиц.  
Юри облизнул губы. Сейчас было самое время, чтобы озвучить просьбу. Виктор не мог исполнить его желание, не зная, в чем оно заключается.  
Или мог.  
\- Помнишь тот вечер в клубе у Славика? - тихо спросил Витя, недвижимо уложив ладонь на задницу Юри.  
“Ты что, шутишь”.  
\- Припоминаю что-то такое, - согласился Юри.  
\- Мастер, который меня учил. Он сказал, что сначала модель нужно разогреть.  
\- Как? - сказал Юри одними губами. Голос пропал.  
\- Руками, - сказал Витя. И оторвал ладонь от ягодицы.  
Юри зажмурился, ожидая удара. Все получилось лучше, чем он мог себе представить.  
\- Ты хочешь попробовать? - уточнил Витя. Юри забыл, каким дотошным он бывает и как любит задавать ненужные вопросы.  
“Я лежу перед тобой в обвязке с голой задницей. Я попросил тебя связать мне руки. Как ты думаешь, я хочу попробовать?”  
\- Да, - коротко сказал Юри.  
Удара не последовало. Витя негромко усмехнулся, устроился поудобнее. Провел по коже ногтями; по ногам побежали мурашки. Юри не знал, что простые касания могут так заводить. Он не знал, что они могут так тревожить. Ожидание обжигало сильнее удара - поэтому, когда раздался шлепок, Юри удовлетворенно выдохнул. Потом он почувствовал боль.  
Воздух толкнулся обратно в легкие. Юри вздрогнул. Веревки натянулись. Гладкая ткань покрывала гостеприимно скользнула по члену. Юри захлебнулся новыми ощущениями - а затем Витя ударил еще раз. Еще один. Еще.  
Юри думал, что большей близости достичь нельзя. Он был неправ. Позволить Виктору причинять себе боль было не менее горячо, чем разрешить ему доставить удовольствие. Позволить ему поцеловать себя в первый раз. Позволить ему впервые встать на колени. Подставить ему задницу и не скрывать вскриков. Это было очень близко. И очень горячо.  
Ягодицы горели огнем. Рука Виктора опускалась на них через равные промежутки времени. Боль следовала с оттяжкой: сначала Юри слышал удар. Потом он его чувствовал. Потом Юри слышал свой стон, а затем - новый удар. Левая, правая, левая. Член ныл; обвивающая его веревка с каждым ударом затягивалась прочнее. Все ощущения Юри концентрировались в нижней половине тела. Он едва ли чувствовал свои руки, свои плечи, голову на плечах. Голова была нужна только затем, чтобы выпускать крики.  
Юри вычислил, что скоро прокусит губу, и стиснул зубы на предплечье. Оргазм был не за горами - шлепки раскатисто звенели по телу, толкая его к вершине. Удовольствие плескалось в животе, и Юри нужно было совсем немного. Немного сильнее. Немного чаще.  
\- Ты меня отвлек, - рассеянно сообщил Витя, - я почти забыл про свой сюрприз.  
Когда нового шлепка не последовало, Юри не смог сдержать разочарованный стон. Кровать спружинила; Витя встал. Прожужжала молния. Юри старался не тереться членом о покрывало. Он расставил ноги, чтобы немного облегчить тянущее напряжение, и в этот момент его бедра коснулось что-то легкое и прохладное.  
Оно прошуршало вниз до колена, пощекотало пятку. Нервные окончания послали волну кипятка в пах. Юри не удивился, обнаружив, что снова стонет.  
\- Что это? - спросил он.  
\- Сейчас я тебя переверну, и ты сам все увидишь, - сказал Витя.  
Он сунул ладонь под грудь Юри и перекатил его на спину. Прохладное покрывало коснулось обожженных ягодиц местной анестезией. Юри посмотрел наверх - свет слепил глаза. В нимбе софитов стоял Никифоров. В руке у него была плеть. Юри почувствовал, как падает в глухую черную яму. Он слышал свист воздуха в ушах. Виктор открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать - Юри знал, что, и опередил его.  
\- Да, - сказал Юри, - я хочу.  
Витя кивнул, осматривая Юри нечитаемым взглядом. Таким, будто Юри был куском мрамора, а Витя - скульптором. Таким, будто Юри был уставленным яствами столом, а Витя - человеком, умирающим от голода. Юри не знал, что из этого было ближе к истине.  
\- Убери руки, пожалуйста, - попросил Витя безукоризненно спокойным голосом.  
Юри было страшно подумать о том, что плетка может сделать с его беззащитным животом. С его опутанной веревками грудью. С его чувствительным от перевозбуждения членом. Юри поднял руки с груди и завел их за голову. Витя сел рядом и ласково опустил кожаную кисть на живот. Просто опустил, не ударил.  
\- После того, как модель разогреется, можно взять девайс, - пояснил Витя, - нужно, чтобы ты к нему привык. Не бойся, я не буду бить.  
Он сдержал слово. Неторопливо гладил кожаными хвостами, обводя живот и пах, руки и шею. Плетка коснулась лица; Юри втянул воздух. Плетка пахла кожей и холодом. Мягкие, ласковые прикосновения - что-то среднее между поцелуями и поглаживаниями. Раз или два Витя слабо шлепнул по соскам. Смахнул каплю смазки с члена. Обвел колени.  
\- Когда будешь готов, ложись на живот, - сказал Витя.  
К этому нельзя было подготовиться. Он был готов к этому с первого взгляда. Юри задержал дыхание и перекатился.  
Хвост коснулся шеи и пополз вниз. Теперь, когда Юри знал, чего ждать, это было уже не так страшно - но не менее волнующе.  
\- Что еще тебе говорил мастер? - спросил Юри, пытаясь разрядить звенящую электричеством тишину.  
\- Что у меня хорошие задатки, - сказал Витя и опустил плетку на правую ягодицу.  
На этот раз он ударил.  
В первый момент Юри показалось, что это не так серьезно, как ладонь. Второй удар его переубедил. Третий выбил крик. Четвертый погрузил сознание в темноту - щелкнул тумблером, и мысли выключились.  
Наблюдать за этим со стороны было просто пугающе. Испытывать на себе - пугающе хорошо. Британские ученые выяснили, что предчувствие боли бывает больнее самой боли. Юри доказал их правоту на себе. Сильные удары чередовались со слабыми, устанавливая подобие ритма. Юри почти мог расслышать мелодию - мог бы, если бы слышал что-то кроме шлепков и своих всхлипов. Никифоров был фигуристом и танцором, он дружил с ритмом. И у него была твердая рука.  
Следующим чудесным открытием было то, что Юри перестал чувствовать удары. Он начал чувствовать паузу между ударами. Как будто негатив фотографии, как будто свет солнца стал черным. Удар придавал телу четкое и понятное направление; пауза останавливала движение вперед, обостряла возбуждение и делала происходящее невыносимым.  
Это было как держать во рту горький зеленый чай - а потом проглотить его и почувствовать сладость на языке. Как бежать пять километров без перерыва, а потом остановиться и ощутить ноющие мышцы ног. Все вместе, все сразу. Сладость, горечь, сладость, боль, сладость. Сладость. Юри не знал, в какой момент он перестал фиксировать и паузы. То, что происходило с его телом, происходило без его ведома; оно выгнулось, вытянулось, дрожа и вибрируя, безостановочно сотрясаясь. Юри не знал, сколько это продлилось - время тоже выключилось. Часы встали.  
А потом пошли вновь. Никифоров что-то говорил - Юри не разбирал слов. Он о чем-то спрашивал, что-то предлагал. Когда удары прекратились на более-менее осязаемое время, ягодицы осветились болью, которую нельзя было сравнить даже с ядерным взрывом. Единственным, что Юри мог сказать, было “еще”. Или “пожалуйста, не прекращай, я отлично умею дышать в космосе, и тут гораздо уютнее, чем в вещном мире” - но это было слишком длинно для его заплетающегося языка.  
Виктор уловил мессадж и поступил по-своему. Он приподнял Юри, втащил к себе на колени таким образом, что грудь лежала на левом, а бедра - на правом. Между колен Виктор просунул руку и - наконец-то, наконец-то, наконец-то - обнял член мягкой хваткой. Слишком легкой, чтобы принести облегчение. Мучения грозили длиться вечно, но правая ладонь Виктора нанесла жгучий шлепок. Член толкнулся в ладонь. От второго шлепка Юри взвыл. После третьего кончил.  
Оргазм обрушился лавиной, сжигая мышцы и ломая кости. Он перемолол Юри в хрустящую крошку. Крошку сожрал пожар, не оставляя после себя ничего живого. Сжатые руки, гудящие ноги, опустошенная грудь, лопатки, шея, живот - он не пощадил ничего, сравнял Юри с землей, похоронил и развеял ветром.  
Витя успокаивающе гладил Юри по пояснице. “Не надо”, - просипел Юри. Ласка иглами впивалась под кожу.  
\- Развяжи меня.  
\- Я не умею, - запаниковал Витя и дернул за узел на запястьях.  
Мало-помалу у него получилось. Юри диктовал инструкции сорванным голосом. Витя быстро учился: он справился с обвязкой и даже догадался завернуть Юри в одеяло. Транс отпускал неохотно. Юри лежал с открытыми глазами и ничего перед собой не видел. Боль в ягодицах отдаленно напоминала о произошедшем, но казалась теперь не сильнее легкого солнечного ожога. То, что произошло, когда Юри перестал чувствовать удары, было в сто раз, в тысячу раз важнее.  
\- Не думал, что так сразу получится, - поделился Витя.  
Он лежал напротив Юри. Юри понял, что уже полчаса смотрит на его переносицу. По бокам от переносицы располагались изумительно красивые глаза, но сфокусировать на них взгляд было невозможно.  
\- Что получится? - спросил Юри. Голос доносился издалека. Весь мир доносился издалека.  
\- Они называют это сабспейсом. Расскажи, что ты чувствуешь.  
\- Я не могу, - сказал Юри и понял, что действительно не может.  
Легкость во всем теле - вплоть до отсутствия этого самого тела. Вдохи и выдохи, обнимающие собой весь земной шар. Вкус истины на языке. И многое, многое другое, для чего Юри при всем желании не смог бы найти слов.  
\- Ты, - сказал Витя. Сбился; попробовал еще раз, - ты не представляешь, какой ты сейчас красивый. Я так рад. Находиться здесь с тобой.  
Юри обвел его рассеянным взглядом. Витя снял пиджак; остальная одежда была на нем. Во всей его сжатой позе проскальзывало напряжение. Сколько времени он провел с плеткой в руке? Как долго он терпел? Даже мысль о том, чтобы двигаться, была непомерно тяжелой. Но стоило Юри начать, как это стало несложно.  
Юри развязал на Викторе галстук, расстегнул рубашку и брюки. Откинул одеяло. Кровь возобновила циркуляцию; поселившийся в груди костер согревал Юри мягким пламенем. Все кусочки мозаики сложились воедино. Тот случай в “Сапсане”, бесконечные объятия на публике, открытая дверь туалета в клубе - один. Вите нравилось, когда на него смотрели. То, как темнел его взгляд, когда Юри забывался и начинал говорить приказным тоном, короткими простыми фразами - два. Вите нравилось, когда Юри его вел. Это касалось не только танцев.  
\- Раздевайся, - сказал Юри и сел на кровати. Голова кружилась; ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы осознать себя в пространстве и вспомнить расположение мебели в номере. Он находился в Марселе, во Франции, на четвертом этаже отеля. Окна выходили на улицу. Смазка была в заднем отделении рюкзака.  
\- Юри, ты уверен? - попытался съехать Виктор. Бесполезно; как бы ни называлось то состояние, в котором оказался Юри, оно не допускало компромиссов. Ничего кроме правды.  
\- Раздевайся, пожалуйста, - повторил Юри. Вежливость никогда не была лишней.  
Он был готов повторить свою просьбу сколько угодно раз, но до Виктора дошло со второй попытки. Он встал; быстро и эффективно избавился от рубашки. Повесил ее на кресло. Снял и сложил брюки. Когда Витя нервничал, в нем просыпалась вбитая с детства аккуратность. Ему было не о чем волноваться. Носки. Трусы от Хилфигера.  
\- Подойди к окну, - сказал Юри. Панорамные стекла открывали прекрасный вид на главную улицу Марселя.  
Витя склонил голову - то ли подавленно, то ли послушно. Он больше не перечил. Юри вытащил из рюкзака смазку. Проехался несколькими влажными движениями по члену. После разрушительного оргазма было трудно зажечься на что-то еще - но Витя дал Юри все, о чем Юри просил, и Юри не собирался оставаться в долгу. Витя стоял у окна, гипнотизируя взглядом людную улицу. Его зрачки в отражении были пустыми и темными.  
\- Пожалуйста, наклонись, - сказал Юри.  
\- Положи руки на стекло, - сказал Юри.  
\- Не двигайся, - сказал Юри и раздвинул его ягодицы.  
Оставалось надеяться лишь на то, что Юри правильно все истолковал. В противном случае происходящее выглядело скверно. Витя застыл соляной фигурой; он четко выполнял все предписания. Юри медленно и как мог осторожно преодолел сопротивление мышц, входя до основания. Замер, чтобы дать Виктору время привыкнуть. Провел ладонями по животу.  
Каким бы бесстрастным ни выглядел Виктор, уверенно твердый член выдавал его с головой. Юри считал его правильно: Вите нравилось быть послушным, ему нравилось подчиняться Юри, и раз это ему нравилось, то Юри почитал за честь дать ему требуемое.  
Он начал стонать почти сразу. Глотал воздух маленькими порциями и выдыхал на стекло, оставляя запотевший кружок. Он не двигался, не тянул руки куда не надо - несмотря на то, что Юри больше к нему не прикасался. Юри положил обе ладони на бедра, удерживая Витю в заданном положении, толкаясь в него неторопливо и ровно. Ноги Вити дрожали, по спине ползла капля пота. Юри наклонился и слизнул ее. Виктор приглушенно всхлипнул.  
\- Быстрее, - попросил он, скрипя ладонями по стеклу, - я весь вечер ждал.  
\- Тебе придется подождать еще, - ласково сообщил ему Юри и замедлил движения.  
Раздавшийся стон больше напоминал рычание.  
\- Такой живой город, - сказал Юри, - на улице полно народу.  
\- Да, - согласился Витя. Звук был рваным, неровным, будто он не мог набрать в легкие достаточно воздуха.  
\- В нашем номере очень яркое освещение. Нас наверняка отлично видно.  
\- Несомненно, - скрипнул зубами Витя.  
\- Что если кто-нибудь из прохожих поднимет голову? - негромко сказал Юри.  
Витя всхлипнул. Если он и пытался что-то сказать, попытка явно провалилась.  
\- Пожалуйста, повтори.  
\- Он нас увидит, - сказал Витя. Голова бессильно опустилась.  
\- Это будет очень неприятно. Ты ведь медийная личность.  
\- Очень, - Витя начал задыхаться, - очень, очень неприятно.  
\- Возможно, они нас сфотографируют.  
Бессвязный стон.  
\- Как ты думаешь, на фотографии будет хорошо видно твое лицо?  
Протяжное хныканье.  
\- Я думаю, да. Что же нам делать.  
\- Отойти от окна? - предложил Витя. Даже в этой непростой ситуации чувство юмора его не оставило.  
\- Не думаю.  
\- Выключить свет?  
\- Выключатель очень далеко, - Юри осмотрелся, - можно попробовать. Но тогда мне придется остановиться.  
\- Нствся.  
\- Еще раз?  
\- Не останавливайся, - ясно и громко сказал Витя.  
Это было приятно. Больше, чем приятно. В животе рассыпался фейерверк искр - настоящих, живых, огненных. Юри не удержался, ускорил движения; бедра Виктора непроизвольным толчками дергались ему навстречу.  
\- Я попросил тебя не двигаться, - напомнил Юри.  
\- Я не могу, - выстонал Витя, - пожалуйста. Юри. Пожалуйста.  
С этим было трудно поспорить, еще сложнее - возразить.  
\- Смотри, та парочка, - указал Юри, - мне кажется, они смотрят в нашу сторону.  
\- Пусть смотрят.  
\- Тебе нравится, когда на тебя смотрят?  
\- Да, - Витя дышал быстро и громко - несмотря на старания Юри, он был уже близко, - да, мне нравится, быстрее, пожалуйста.  
\- Ты можешь кончить, если я не буду тебя трогать? - спросил Юри. В наступившей тишине он отчетливо слышал, как заполошно бьется сердце.  
\- Да, - наконец ответил Витя, - я думаю, могу.  
Под веками сверкнуло белое.  
\- Хорошо, - сказал Юри, - в следующий раз проверим.  
Он перестал сдерживать себя, мерно и глубоко вбивая Виктора в стекло; Витя застонал, и Юри взял в руку его отяжелевший член, перехватил кольцом, провел большим пальцем по головке. Витя певуче вывел “да”, прижимаясь к стеклу щекой и грудью, вставая на носки, выгибая спину. Он был ошеломительно красивым, и Юри был в нем, и это мог видеть любой, кто поднял бы голову. Юри начал понимать, почему Виктора это заводило. Понимание стало кристально чистым и абсолютным, когда Витя сжал зубы и зажмурился; он стиснул внутри себя Юри, и Юри позволил себе схлопнуться в ничто, возвращаясь в блаженную темноту.  
Когда темнота начала отпускать, Юри обнаружил себя лежащим на полу. Воздушный шар в груди рвал в небо; ноги и руки не давали Юри улететь, весомо прижимая его к ковру. Витя сидел, неловко прислонившись спиной к стеклу. На груди и шее остывал румянец. По-хорошему, его стоило поцеловать или хотя бы обнять, но Юри больше не мог двигаться. Не в ближайшую тысячу лет. Или хотя бы до следующего сезона. Как минимум до чемпионата мира.  
\- Не знаю, откуда это в тебе берется, но мне понравилось, - сказал Витя, вытягивая ноги. Они до сих пор видимо дрожали.  
\- Да, - отрешенно ответил Юри, - новый уровень.  
\- И про медийную личность. Прямо в точку. Знаешь определение гения?  
\- Тот, кто попадает в цель, которую никто не видит, - отбарабанил Юри, - только по тебе все видно.  
\- Не всем.  
\- Только мне? - уточнил Юри. Он знал ответ, но не уставал слышать подтверждение.  
\- Да, - сказал Витя, опустился рядом и устроил голову у Юри на плече, - только тебе.


End file.
